


maybe it wasn't such a bad idea

by evenplussisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 3, Smut, my life is over, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenplussisak/pseuds/evenplussisak
Summary: Isak and Even have sex in the bathroom where they first met





	

Isak had no idea what was going on. Isak had a free period and had been hanging around in the hall when Even had come up to him, taken his hand, and proceeded to pull him away from his friends. 

«Even what are you doing? »

«You’ll find out» 

Now they were walking down an empty corridor.

«I don’t want to find out, I want you to tell me»

«Well, I’m not going to tell you. So you’ll just have to wait»

They turned around a corner, Isak looked around and suddenly he realized where they were headed.

«Even…» 

Even stopped, turned back, looked him in the eyes and said «Isak. »

«We’re not going where I think we’re going, right? » 

Even just smiled and raised his eyebrows. «Like I said, you’ll find out» Even said, and then he was walking again, pulling Isak along with him. Isak tried sticking his feet to the ground to stall their movements. It was no use, Even was to determined to get to their destination.

«We can’t, we are going to get caught»

«Revyen hasn’t started their rehearsals yet. I checked the schedule, it’s empty, which means no one is coming this way for a while» Even said, without stopping or turning back. They were almost there now, and Isak could feel his stomach fluttering. He couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or excitement. Maybe both?

They came to a stop in front of the door to the boy’s bathroom. Isak hadn’t been in here since the night they first met. Like Even said, no one came here unless something was happening in the theatre room. Even looked back at him and smiled.

«You up for this? »

«This is such a bad idea»

-

Isak was trying very hard not to moan, but basing on the sounds coming off the walls he was failing spectacularly. This was not good. No, that was a lie, this was amazing. Even had Isak up against the wall of the bathroom. His pants and underwear all lay forgotten on the floor. They had been at it for a good ten minutes now, at least he thought so, it was hard to keep track of time when he felt this great. Even had his hands on Isak thighs to keep him up, and Isak was trying to help by clambering on the paper towel dispenser, he didn’t think it was doing any good though, because his hand slipped off every time Even gave a particularly hard trust. 

Even buried his head in Isak’s neck to suck a bruise there and Isak let out a loud whimper. Fuck this felt good. Never mind the fact that the angle was awkward, or that he was burning up because they hadn’t bothered to take off their sweaters. Even must be worse off though because he still had his pants on.

When they had entered the bathroom, comfort hadn’t been the most important thing on their minds. The only thing that mattered had been getting off enough clothes to actually do what they came here for. It was sweaty and messy, but it was perfect, having sex against the walls in the bathroom where they met for the first time. 

Even, done with marking up Isak’s neck pulled back, looked into his eyes and started to trust a little harder. Isak could feel his eyes rolling back and his head as he bit his lip to hold back the scream building in his throat. But the way Even was looking at him made it hard to remember anything, let that he had to keep quiet.

«It’s so hot watching you trying to hold back like this. » Even said. He sounded just as breathless as Isak felt. It made Isak feel all gooey inside.

«I know you want to scream so bad. I can see it on your face»

Even put his mouth to Isak’s ear while he pressed him tighter against the wall and started moving even faster inside him. Isak tightened his knees that he had wrapped around Even’s waist. Even was now free to let go of his thigh and used that same hand and wrapped it around Isak.

«I know you can do it without, but we are running low on time so we’ll have to do it like this»

Then Even started moving his hand and now Isak actually did scream.

«That’s it. » Even whispered in his ear.

«You feel so fucking good you have no fucking idea» Isak could tell by his voice that Even was getting close. He gave up trying to hold on to the dispenser and wrapped both of his hands around Even’s neck to pull him even closer

«It was all I could think about that day. Pushing you up against the wall like this, watching you come apart for me»

«Oh fuck» Even’s word was pushing Isak right to the edge, it wouldn’t take much to push him over.

«I am going to fuck you in all the places I wanted to fuck you before. The theatre room, the bench outside, the cafeteria, your kitchen. And after all that, we are going to break in to that girl’s house and we are going to have sex in the pool where I kissed you for the first time»

The thought of Even fucking him in that pool was the thing that made Isak loose it. He came over them both with a cry, not giving a single though to the fact that he was making a mess of both of their sweaters.

When Even followed a few seconds later he gripped onto Isak’s thighs so hard Isak was sure they were going to be bruised tomorrow. The though shouldn’t have been as hot has it was.

When Even was done he laid his head against Isak’s neck and panted from the exertion it had taken to hold Isak up like this. Isak was no help. He felt so satisfied and boneless he just wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. 

After a while when they both started to come down from their high Even pulled back again to look into his eyes.

«Halla»

Isak laughed «Halla»

«You ready for me to put you down? » Isak nodded even though his legs still felt a bit shaky from his orgasm. Once his feet were on the floor he had to but his arms on Even’s shoulders to support himself.

«Shit, I think you broke me» 

Even laughed. «Well, that was the plan» he bent down and got all of Isak’s clothes off the floor. Once they were both fully dressed, cleaned up as best they could and headed for the door Isak stopped and turned back for Even.

«So, the pool? »


End file.
